Training Exercise
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Training hand to hand combat shouldn't be too hard, but when you have to do that against a speed demon it may just be a challenge. Rated for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

**Training Exercise**

Artemis dodged the punch easily and swung her leg out knocking Aqualad back but not on his back. He was quick to catch himself and come back at her. They were training with their hand-to-hand combat especially since Artemis couldn't always have her bow and arrows by her side all the time. It wasn't like she didn't know how to fight with her fists either, she just wasn't the best among her team. Hell even Kid Flash could fight better, but she wasn't going to let that linger in her mind much…

"Keep your focus, Artemis." Aqualad advised before charging her way. She braced herself for him bringing her fists up in front of her in a normal defensive stance. She dodged again moving side to side much like a boxer to avoid getting chipped by his fast coming fists. He was diffently keeping her on her toes. Artemis jumped back to avoid a hard coming punch and pushed herself forward to land a hit on her opponent.

She brought her right fist out to hopefully land a hit on Aqualad's stomach, but that didn't work out well when he easily blocked it and came at her with a spinning kick. Artemis wasn't quick enough to avoid the blunt of the attack and took a hard hit to her back shoulder. She hit the ground and winced at the pain in her right side of her body before moving out of the way of his heel. Aqualad knew when to stop their training exercise and now wasn't the time, he could still see the fight in her eyes.

"Come on Artemis, show him something better than blocking!" Robin called out as he stood on the side lines with Kid Flash to his right and Superboy to his left and Miss Martian to his further left. Kid Flash and Superboy had gotten done with their training exercise only minutes ago where unfornately Kid Flash was not the victor. He was still feeling a little sore about it with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. He wasn't very much paying attention to the current fight going on but brought in his attention upon hearing Robin's call.

Artemis rolled to her feet and charged towards Aqualad feeling a little more enegry thanks to Robin's support. She started throwing out punches forcing Aqualad to back away to avoid getting hit. There wasn't much focus on where she was punching as it was to distract him. Artemis took her chance and brought her knee up and actually landed a good hit to his stomach. He fell back once more and hit the ground before rolling to his hands to flip him back on his feet. Artemis pulled back watching his movements waiting for him to come at her again.

"Nice hit, I was not expecting it." Aqualad got into his own defensive stance walking slowly to his right as the both of them circled each other.

"Come on Aqualad, I'm not waiting all day for you." She smirked widely keeping her eyes towards Aqualad's feet. Calm as always he didn't so much as let the comment annoy him or taunt him like she wanted. He wasn't Kid Flash or even Superboy, taunts and teasing did nothing against his supiour focus and break his concentration; he wasn't so fickle.

Artemis felt her pacient wearing thin as they circled around three more times waiting for the other to make a move. Since she was a woman of action she decided to break their stand-still and go for the first punch. Aqualad braced himself as he watched the blonde break into a run. He calculated all the moves she could possibly try on him as he thought of counter-attacks.

The blonde raced towards the older teen trying to come up with a quick plan of action. Throwing punches weren't doing much and after her stint moments ago he wasn't going to fall for it twice. The best way for her to win this training exercise is to get Aqualad on his back permanently. Now that in its-self is a challenge altogether considering he was so good at staying on his feet. The only way would be to kick his feet out from under him, but as in the beginning of this fight she only knocked him back.

Artemis came at Aqualad aiming a left handed punch to his face already knowing he would block it with an open palm. She spun around quickly bringing her right elbow to his chest but he pulled back. She wasn't done just yet and came once more at him with a right kick straight up to his chin, her heel clipped him on the underchin and he pulled back some more. Feeling a smile tug at the corners of her lips, Artemis kept it at bay not wanting the darker teen to pick up on her thought pattern.

Aqualad yanked back avoiding another knee to his chest, just as he was about to counter her he felt his back hit the wall. That was when her smile came in full blown.

A sharp kick to his stomach knocked Aqualad to his knees and her leg coming down on the back of his neck placed him stomach first on the ground, ending the training session there.

Shouts were called out as everyone was surprised at the victor of this match. Not to count Artemis out, but Aqualad was one of the best hand-to-hand fighters on their team everyone sort of expected him to come out as victor between the two.

"Holy crap, she won!" Robin commented in surprise before running over to the two. Miss Martian not far behind as she giggled saying something about 'girl power' and such. Superboy smirked with his arms crossed and shook his head.

"I can't believe she won…" Kid Flash said with his jaw dropped and arms hung by his side. He wasn't sure he was paying attention very well because there just should not be anyway Artemis their archer would be able to win a fight with their leader Aqualad. Sure they opted to no weapons but that only should have weakened their female teammate more while their leader would still have the upper hand. The orange head's mind just could not wrap around the fact that…well the facts were just not adding up.

"You okay Aqualad?" Artemis asked helping him up to his feet. He nodded giving her a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"In all my calculations I forgot to factor in the walls, this won't happen again." Artemis laughed lightly not sure on how to take that. Robin joined them quickly.

"Go Artemis! That was awesome! You both held up a good defense." The blonde girl smiled and high fived the younger teen. Miss Martian then added on, "I wasn't so sure you would win Artemis but you really surprised all of us." The green skinned girl gave her only female teammate a big smile and thumbs up (something she recently learned from Kid Flash).

"Actually to be honest I didn't think I would win, I was sure that Aqualad," she looked over to him as he got himself together and stood up straight, "was going to know exactly what I was up to but…" Artemis shrugged, "I guess I just got lucky."

"Well duh you got lucky!" Kid Flash appeared in a blink of an eye looking between the two who had fought minutes ago. "How the hell did you even win? Aqualad should have been the winner, he has the advantage over you, I just don't get it…" Artemis rolled her eyes at the speedster and crossed her arms.

"Calm down just because you got your ass handed to you against Superboy doesn't mean you have to get up in my face about me winning…" Kid Flash fought to keep his jaw from dropping a second time that day.

"Hey I would have had him if he hadn't gotten me in his choker hold!" Robin backed up away from the two as they started bickering with each other once more like always. Artemis seemed to be fueling the fire in Kid Flash as they kept the comments going back and forth. Miss Martian came to stand by Robin feeling a little put-out.

"Does this have to always happen?" She asked her eyes going back and forth as each tried to out do the other with their words. Aqualad frowned deeply getting ready to calm the two of them when someone else called out instead.

"If you two want to fight with words why don't you prove yourselves to each other by fighting with your actions." Black Canary who was standing on the side lines opposite the teens called out walking over to stand by them with her arms crossed. She looked between the two fifteen year olds. "I have yet to see you both in action against the other; I think it's time that happened." Artemis turned to Kid Flash and glared at him. She had just gotten done with Aqualad and now she had to fight the speedster. Then again kicking his ass in front of everyone seemed very inviting now that she thought about it.

Kid Flash on the other hand frowned but didn't say any disagreement. Maybe putting the blonde she-devil in her place would show her not to mess with the Wall-man.

"Sure I'll take her down easily." The oranged hair teen boasted stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles. Artemis tossed her hair and started to the other side of the training area.

"Taking you down will be easier than baking a cake." Both turned to each other and waited for the overhead voice to annouce their training session. Black Canary smirked and stepped back along with the others.

"Ready to go down blondey." Kid Flash stated bringing his balled hands up in a basic fighting stance. Said blondey rolled her eyes mirroring his stance with her own.

"Not before you carrot-top." With that said the fight began…

Kid Flash took to his super speed, running her way in a blink of an eye. Artemis stayed in her postion keeping her eyes peeled and her ears open. It would be rather difficult to take down Kid Flash with him running faster than her eyes could keep up but she would have to found herself an advantage. If Robin could keep up with his best friend in their training sessions than she could hopefully do the same. Though the odds seemed against her, the blonde wasn't going to let it differ her. She bet their leader, Aqualad not fairly easy mind you, but she did win.

A punch directed to her stomach made connection sending Artemis flying to the ground and hitting her back hard. She gasped but forced herself to roll back to her feet and listen for the carrot-top. He laughed as he did laps around her kicking her feet out from under her and once more taking her to the ground.

"Jeez Artemis, your making this way too easy." Kid Flash commented with a laugh as he once more came in for another hit. Artemis luckily dunked dodging his punch just barely before sending a kick to his stomach. It didn't connect but did slow the speedster down giving her the chance to hopefully land a hit on him. Kid Flash stumbled a little to avoid that kick, he regained his balance only to loose it when Artemis slammed her elbow in his chest knocking him clear across the room.

The boy coughed and got back to his feet quickly dodging another punch and kick combo. Once his feet were settled to the ground though he was off again out of her sight with his speed. Kid Flash decided to never comment on her having a girly hit, that hit to his chest was anything but. He took to a skide right in front of Artemis and sent a hard kick to her chin. She went to the ground hard once more. Blood slowly dripped out the corner of her mouth. She wiped away the blood, anger boiling in her veins.

"Artemis against an opponent who can move faster than you requires for you to be a few steps ahead of him. Using your eyes will be useless when you cannot see him. How do you think Superboy won?" Black Canary advised the blonde teen as she nodded her understanding. _'Superboy won because he's super, I'm not…'_ Artemis thought spitefully as she brought her fisted hands infront of her. Canary was right though, she could not keep up with Kid Flash running in fast circles around her. She would have to find some way to slow him down. Though that shouldn't be too hard considering the teen wasn't so stable on his feet to begin with.

A frown creased her lips as she tried thinking of ways to knock him down a few pegs.

"Awww, is little Archer girl out of ideas to beat me? Come blondey! Just face it, you'll never keep up with me!" Kid Flash gloated as he ran pass her twice in a matter of a few seconds. Artemis felt her arms shaking just a bit in anger. _'That little…'_ she was so angry she could not place a word as to how much she hated that carrot-top right now.

"Oh don't cry, here I'll just knock you out to make things bet-." Artemis spun at that moment sending a side kick right into Kid Flash's gut knocking him flat on his back. He laid there groaning.

"Winner: Artemis." The overhead com annouced as everyone once more raced over to congratulate Artemis once more on her win.

"Good job Artemis." Black Canary said as she pulled Kid Mouth as Artemis now dubbed him back to his feet.

"Wow that was awesome! How did you do it?" M'gann asked smiling with her hands clapped together. Everyone else nodded as well, even Kid Flash nodded.

"Yeah, how the heck did you know where I was?" He asked seemingly not being as sore of a loser as he had been when Artemis won against Aqualad. She smiled lightly with a slight smugness to it.

"Well…like Black Canary said I couldn't beat him with my eyes…so I used my ears like Superboy and his super hearing. With Kid Flash talking like no tomorrow I was able to locate him in no time!" Robin started laughing. M'gann only smiled looking over at Kid Flash. He only shrugged.

"I guess next time I will just have to make sure to stay quiet." Robin only laughed harder.

"I don't thing that's possible for you!" Artemis joined in along with everyone else as Wally (having pulled his mask over his head) pouted with his arms crossed.

"Well everyone that was a great training exercise!" Black Canary announced with a big smile…

* * *

><p>Yah I know the ending was a tad weak, but I needed to end it somewhere. I wrote this a while ago, but my microsoft word wasn't working and I needed to get a new one…it took me awhile to do that obviously…anywho hope you guys liked it!<p>

This was more of showing off my writing for fighting scenes and such, please let me know how well I did!

LostsoulofRegrets ^_~


End file.
